Duncan's story
by XxF34RM3MAFIAxX
Summary: This story follows Duncan and his meeting of the Teen Titans and his realization of his origins and what he can do. Sorry that I'm not that good at summaries, but um It'll mean a ton to me if you read it.. Thanks


Duncan's story.

They know. They know! How did they find out? It must be that damn Xnian. That nosy siren has had his eye on my little Duncan for sometime. I look down at my beautiful creation, he was staring up at me as I ran through the woods with a smile on that perfect face.. If only he knew. I heard angry voices behind me. "Kill it! It's going to destroy us all!" I heard a man say. After he had said that many of his followers yelled in agreement. I had to keep going… Just a bit further, I can't make one mistake. I ran as fast as I can my lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen supplying them. There were trees all around me, protecting me like the Nature God himself. As I ran further it got darker until I wasn't able to see anymore. I heard my creation cry out in fear.

"Shh my beautiful creation, you'll make them find us" I said softly and soothingly. My beautiful creation closed his mouth immediately. Good. I look down at his perfect face once more. I couldn't see nothing but the slight glow of his amytheist eyes. Those eyes they're a sign… I couldn't have any signs of his gift. I close my eyes and mutter some words under my breath. Duncan's eyes slowly stopped glowing and turned into a solid black color.

"Where are they!?" I heard the man say. Murmurs of confusion went through the crowd. "Do not worry my beautiful followers." I heard a voice far too familiar say. The Siren, It's here! I duck down quickly so I won't be heard. As I ducked my foot cracked a very small twig. The sound wasn't enough for a normal Ithreathian to hear, but enough for a siren to.

I saw the smug on that deadly thing's face. It's fang – like teeth showed while his nose crinkled. "The thing is close my people. Do not fear. As soon as I get my hands on IT I would destroy it immediately." The Siren said slowly. The Siren floated off the ground and turned his short skinny body towards me. His hand stretched out in my direction and the tree I was hiding behind tore from the ground in the air, flown miles away.

I lay there ducking with my beautiful creation in my arms. "Ah alast. Did you really think you can hide from me?" The Siren said smugly. "D-Don't touch my baby!" I managed to stutter. "Oh I wouldn't _dream_ of it." The Siren said softly. Again, the Siren floated off the ground and stretched his hand towards me, but instead of me flying, a ring of blood – red flames circled me and my baby, setting everything aflame. Those red flames.. the same color as his damn eyes. If I was going to do it, I had to do it now.

I understood what the Siren was attempting to do – suck all the air within the ring and suffocate me. It wasn't a carefully thought out plan, but it was working. As the blood – fire was stealing the air out of my lungs I realized that my window of opurtunity was quickly closing. I start muttering spells as fast as I could under my breath.

"Oh my dear Arella, don't you see that nothing you can do will save you from your fate." The Siren said smiling hugely. I start muttering faster and faster, this has to work it HAS to. The Siren started to float towards me slowly, muttering words of his own. Suddenly it was as hard to speak as it was to breathe.

He was making the power of the blood – fire stronger. Suddenly my speaking came to a stop all together. No! No! It can't be over, not like this! The Siren had that usual ugly smug on his face. "Like I said earlier, Arella, You have lost.

Suddenly I felt a burst of will power, some sort of power from a higher being… A god perhaps. I don't care as long as it helps my beautiful creation escape the Siren. "No I haven't, You disgusting snake!" I say, slowly standing up. The look on the Sirens face was horrid.

I threw my creation up in the air, blue light surrounding him. The Siren tried to jump to my creation, screaming no, but it was too late. My creation turned into a blue flashing light and was suddenly gone. I fell to my knees, relieved that I had achieved my goal.

The Siren turned towards me, hatred in his eyes. "You stupid girl!" He spat. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" By now the fire has died out and I was able to breathe again. "I did what was nessasary, wretch," I said disgustingly. He was furious. He held out his arm over my head and struck, like it was like breaking a pencil.

There I lay, done. I did my deed and I accomplished my duty. I die happily knowing that my beautiful creation will live.. for now atleast.


End file.
